


Little Flowers

by looselipssinksubs



Category: God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looselipssinksubs/pseuds/looselipssinksubs
Summary: Four drabbles set after the movie ends. Gheorghe fits himself into the Saxby household.





	Little Flowers

_Little flowers._

One night, Johnny finishes giving Martin his bath early, so when they come in, Gheorghe is still making Martin’s bed.

Martin watches, sharp-eyed, as Gheorghe smoothes the pillowcase with his hand. Little yellow flowers, faded, on the cotton so old it’s far softer than it was meant to be. The sheets will need to be turned sides-to-middle soon.

Gheorghe says, “Let’s go to Bradford on Tuesday.”

Johnny blinks. His son, always slow to get the words out, no stroke necessary. Martin can admit, if only to himself, that at least he smiles now.

“There is a sale,” Gheorghe explains. “Bedclothes.”

 

_Shopping_.

“You back already, nan?” Johnny, drawn by the rustling of plastic bags, parks himself in the kitchen doorway. Deirdre long ago gave up telling him to stand straight. Gheorghe’s head appears over Johnny’s shoulder. That cautious look he still gets, with her. Eyelids physically open but something shuttered behind the eyes nonetheless.

Deirdre pulls out one of her purchases and thrusts it past Johnny’s arm. “You!” she says. “Stop ruining my towels.”

Gheorghe’s eyes crinkle. Johnny— grins, actually grins, as though he’s the one who just got a bundle of cheesecloth.

“Are you helping, or what?” Deirdre snaps, turning away.

 

_Squirrel, Carl, Clara_.

“Squirrel.”

“Squirrel.”

“ _Squirrel_.”

“No, no.” John can’t hold in his laughter. “S-K-WURR-L.”

Gheorghe catches him around the waist and rubs his nose against John’s ear. John squirms and blushes.

“When you can say ‘Carl took Clara’s corals,’” Gheorghe tells him between pressing kisses to the side of his face, “then I will pronounce your stupid tree rat correctly.”

“Fuck you,” says John, even as he tilts his head back so Gheorghe can kiss his throat. “I can’t even say the whole thing in English.”

“Carl took Clara’s corals and Clara took Carl’s clarinet,” Gheorghe recites, a little smug.

“Fuckin’ kleptomaniacs.”

 

_Neighborly_.

The lads stomp in, kicking off their boots. Gheorghe beelines for the fridge, checking his precious cheeses, most likely. Johnny throws himself on the sofa.

“Fight?” asks Martin, after a while.

“No, I stopped him.” Gheorghe comes in and settles down on the sofa too.

“Fuckin’ Peterson,” Johnny spits. Gheorghe rubs his knee, soothingly.

Ah. Martin can guess what happened. Peterson doesn’t mind foreigners— strange, that, considering he minds nearly everything else.

“Hey,” he says. Gheorghe leans forward, listening. (Unlike _some_ people around here.) Martin arranges his words in order: “Glad to have ye, and to hell wi’ the neighbors.”

**Author's Note:**

> In Russian, the tongue-twister goes like this: Carl stole Clara's corals, but Clara stole Carl's clarinet. _Carl ucral u Clari corali, a Clara ucrala u Carla clarnet._ Google Translate tells me that "took" works better than "stole" for Romanian: _Carl lua coralii lui Clara, dar Clara ia luat clarinetul lui Carl._ If you know Romanian, please feel free to correct me! I'm from New York, so if something doesn't sound right for (old) York, feel free to correct that as well.
> 
> After reading every single other fic on here at least three times, I concur that Gheorghe calls him John and not Johnny :)


End file.
